creepypasta_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Super Smash Bros For Wii
No I’m Not Talking About Brawl Or any of the older games I will tell the story I went to gamestop to preorder Smash Ultimate But I Went to The Wii Section (yes my local one still sells wii games)I wanted to buy super Mario galaxy 2 because I Only got the first one then I saw two smash bros games I said what no way I thought they were only 1 game per console I took at look to both of these one of them was brawl looked normal nothing special then I took a peek at the other one and strangely it has the same cover art for the Wii u version with several differences 1.the title was normal but the U from the logo was missing so it spelled super smash bros for Wii 2. Kirby Looked sad 3. It was rated K-A Wich it’s impossible that K-A was changed to E in 1998 even before the Wii was released 4. Pit, Peach and DK was missing but I was stupid I picked the game and forget about ultimate when I got into the checkout I went to buy the game when the employee knew what game I bought his face turned white so white as snow saying in a scared voice don’t..play..it I was like nah it looks Intrusting But The Employee Said Fine... in a voice that feels he was dead inside I went home took a peek at the disc it was a burned disc with smash written in a black sharpie I popped the disc in and it froze on a black screen. Section heading I went to clean the disc and the game took me directly to the character selection screen and it was very different 1.there was billy idol white wedding playing on the background 2. There were two characters to play Master Hand and Villager I thought this was weird because master hand is too powerful to play as a smash character and I picked master hand because I couldn’t play as villager then the battle started I was fighting a pikachu for some reason against villager the stage was really freaky all of the limbs of the rest of the characters were dismembered on a castle and the walls were covered in blood yes you hearded right BLOOD the music was taken from red mist I took of my glasses and it zoomed to pikachu's face and he closed his eyes but then 30 seconds later he reveals hyper realistic eyes I touched the tv to check if it was just and image and pikachu was sliced into dices his intestines were shown I puked on my couch saying why it’s happening why I hearded the demon saying stuff happens young man then the lava theme from sonic started playing and the picture twisted and my stove sets on fire even that I didnt cooked my diner the microwave started beeping histericly I didnt put anything in my microwave I shut the tv off but the music didn’t stop I went to call my friends for help but the phone hanged up by itself the demon said no keep playing I screamed while cried I can’t I don’t wanna die then I got away from my house the devil said hey that’s cheating I said no leave me alone then my house exploded I was lucky a knife landed near me but then the music stops the fire stopped and I hearded nothing from the devil Section heading Hey guys I hope this made you cringe because it’s intended for a waste of time and I this thing is fake so spelling errors don’t mind that it upposed to suck so peace c out Category:Creepypasta Category:Video Games